Betting on Love
by NerdyFairytale113
Summary: When England invites France out for his birthday it gives France hope that the Englishman might have feelings for him. But will it be enough for France to confess his feelings? Or will he need a little help from his friends? FrUk, with not so subtle Spamano and PruHun. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Had this idea for a bit... Sorry it's a bit late but I got lazy and didn't want to type this.**

**I don't own Hetalia! Sadly...**

France was awoken from his sleep by his phone ringing; He glanced at his clock and sighed. Midnight. Who could be calling him at this hour? Reaching over to decline the call so he could go back to sleep, he noticed who was calling him and smiled.

"Why would he be calling me?" France thought aloud, curiosity getting the best of him as he answered his phone. "Bonjour Rosbif. A bit early to be declaring your love, isn't it?" France had to chuckle when he heard the other man's scoff.

"And why on God's green earth would I do that, you bloody git?"

"Now why else would you be calling at this hour?"

"Well," England hesitated. "It's… I was just calling to wish you a happy birthday frog."

"You're calling this early to say happy birthday to moi?"

"Well, yes." France was genuinely shocked. Out of all the nations, England was one of the ones he least expected to call.

"Merci mon petite lapin."

"Hey, you um…" The voice on the other end of the line hesitated. "Nevermind."

"What is it?"

"You, um, got anything planned for later?"

"Non. Why?"

"W-well," England stuttered slightly. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to got out for drinks to, you know, celebrate." What? First a call to wish him a happy birthday and now asking him out for drinks. France chuckled to himself as he wondered if England might have eaten some bad scones.

"What's so funny frog?" England snapped.

"Rien… But oui rosbif. That would be magnique." France heard England sigh quietly, sounding relieved.

"Great! I'll come and get you at 6:30. That sound alright?"

"Sounds great. Well, merci again for the call Angleterre, but I think I'm going to go back to bed.

"Oh. Alright. See you later then."

"Oui. Au revoir." France hung up his phone and lay back in his bed, still in shock of the conversation. However, the Frenchman was still tired and soon fell back asleep.

As he slept, France had a dream. What exactly about, he couldn't quite remember. What he did remember though, was the overwhelming sense of happiness he had felt, a pair of joyful emerald eyes, and the feeling that he wanted to be the one to make those eyes shine with happiness.

When France woke up the next morning, his whole plan for the day was to sit around. Only when he was about half-way through his breakfast did he remember the conversation with England earlier that day, and a smile brightened his face.

"What time did he say again?" The Frenchman thought to himself. "6:30 I believe…" France checked his watch, finished his breakfast, and began getting ready for the day. It was still early, but it's not like he had anything else planned for the day.

Most of the day was spend hanging around his house. He just didn't feel like going out today, which was odd. It was his birthday wasn't it? Quite a few nations called him, but only a few came to visit. It wasn't until later in the evening that his best friends showed up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Spain and Prussia yelled simultaneously when France opened the door.

"Bonjour mon amis." France laughed. "Come in, come in." Prussia walked in the house and immediately slumped down on the Frenchman's couch. Spain, on the other hand, gave his friend a hug when he came in. He pulled away, smiling, and went to go sit down next to Prussia. France went to sit on the separate chair facing his friends.

"So, where we planning to go tonight?" Prussia asked. "Your birthday, you get to pick."

"Actually, I already have plans for tonight." France smiled, earning surprised looks from the others.

"Doing what?" Prussia asked sarcastically.

"I have plans with Angleterre tonight." Spain raised his eyebrows and grinned at his friend.

"Congratulations mi amigo." Spain smiled. Prussia just rolled his eyes.

"I still don't know what you see in him France."

"You love a woman who you thought was a man half your life." France chuckled as his friend blushed. "L'amour est l'amour."

"Do you think you will tell him?" Spain asked politely.

"I don't know… What time is it anyways?" France checked his watch. 6:15. The man's eyes widened as he realized the time. "Time for you to go! Merci for stopping by." France ushered his friends out the door, despite their protests.

Once they were out, France sighed, leaning against the door and hurried upstairs to get ready before England got there.

**Sorry if translations are wrong I used Google. Feel free to correct me! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry that took so long... Got kinda lazy. I wrote it all out but didn't really feel like typing it... Anyways. Here's Chapter 2! I don't own anything!**

When France heard the doorbell ring a few minutes later, he took one last look into the mirror to make sure everything was perfect before rushing downstairs.

"Bonjour mon cher!" France said, opening the door to reveal a flustered looking England. 'Mon Dieu he looks hot.' France thought. England was wearing a dark purple button up shirt, not quite buttoned up all the way, and a pair of nice blue jeans. A simple outfit, but combined with his messy hair and enchanting emerald eyes, England did look really sexy…

"FRANCE!"

"Oui?"

"You've been staring at me for like three minutes. Are we going to go or not." France noticed the blush on England's cheeks and chuckled.

"Je suis désolé Briton."

"It's fine. Let's go." The British man turned around and walked to his car, France following close behind.

When England pulled up to the restaurant, France was shocked. The place England had taken them to was a fancy French restaurant, totally different than what the Frenchman was expecting.

"Do you not like it?" England asked, worried that France would be disappointed. When he asked, however, the Frenchman looked at him like he was the craziest man on Earth.

"Are you kidding? Non. I love it. It's just not what I was expecting is all." England sighed in relief at France's words and turns off the car.

"Good." While they got out of the car, England asked where France thought they were going.

"Well, you said that we were going out for drinks, so I thought that we were just going somewhere small. Why a French restaurant though? I thought you hated French food."

"It is your birthday. I figured I could try it again…" England chuckled. "I know you eat this stuff all the time, but maybe it'd be different this time."

"Oh. Right." The two walked into the restaurant and England talked to the man about something about reservations.

"Ah yes. Here you are." The man said, picking up two menus. "Right this way." The two men were quickly led to a table next to a window that looked over the English Channel. England looked at his menu for a few moments before asking France what he recommended.

"Well, since you are so obsessed with frogs, why don't you get the frog legs?" France chuckled.

"Why in the bloody hell would I want to eat frog legs!?" France chuckled and put his finger to his lips.

"No need to shout mon cher." England didn't say anything to what France had said. He was too busy looking at the Frenchman. 'With those bright blue eyes looking through his eyelashes at him, and his blonde hair framing his face just so….Wait what? What was he thinking just now?' England felt heat rise to his face and turned to look away from the other nation.

"Ohonhonhon~ Were you thinking of something perverted Rosbif?" France wiggled his eyebrows.

"No!" England protested, hiding his face behind his menu. "Unless you count thinking how hot you are as perverted." The English man mumbled.

"What was that?" France asked.

"I said I'm in the mood for some fish." England lied confidently. It looked like France was about to say something when their waiter walked over to take their order. Before England could order anything, France ordered for himself and quickly looked over the menu and ordering something else. The waiter walked off, and England glared at France.

"What did you just order?"

"You'll see." France grinned slyly. England continued to glare.

"I could have ordered by myself you bloody wanker."

"I would have to inform you, mon lapin, that I am not a wanker." A slight smile appeared on the Frenchman's face. "Would you like me to prove it?" France laughed as the other man's face turned a shade of red brighter than one of Spain's tomatoes.

"NO! W-why would I want you t-to do th—" England was cut off as France place a finger on the British man's lips, shaking his head.

"What did I say about yelling Rosbif?" France asked. He took his hand away from England's mouth and shrugged. "Besides, I am the country of love~" England blushed an even darker shade of red, if that was possible, and turned his head to look out the window.

Their waiter picked that moment to bring their wine and some breadsticks to their table. England reached for one and was surprised when he was stopped by a hand slightly grasping his own. He looked up and saw France's bright blue eyes looking at him with concern.

"Je suis désolé mon cher. It was not my intention to embarrass you so."

"It's fine frog." England mumbled, looking down to see France's hand still covering his own. He felt his face heat slightly and willed the blush to leave as he pulled his hand away to grab a breadstick. He took a bite of it and heard the Frenchman chuckle and grab his own of the bread.

After a few moments of silence, England spoke, causing France to jump slightly at the sudden noise.

"So, what did you order?"

"For you or for moi?"

"Both."

"Well, mine is called _steak diane_, and yours is called _tuna nicoise_."

"Oh." The waiter, again, chose the perfect moment to bring the pair's food out to them. He asked them if they needed anything else and,after being assured that they didn't, left. The two soon began eating.

"How is it?" France asked as England put another forkful of the tuna into his mouth.

"Pretty good." He answered. "For frog food." England quickly added the last part. "And yours?"

"Magnifique. Would you like to try some?" France put a small piece of food on his fork and held it out to the England. Said man hesitated for a moment before leaning forward and taking the morsel in his mouth. He leaning back in his chair, leaving France with the fork still in his hand. France smiled as the man across from him slowly chewed the meat. The Brit's lips turned up into a smirk as he swallowed the food.

"Well. Who would've thought I would actually enjoy frog food." France laughed quietly and dramatically put his hand over his heart.

"Ah mon ami! How could you say such things about the wonderful thing that is French cuisine!? Frog Food!?" The man sighed deeply and looked at England with sad eyes.

"I said I liked it, didn't I?" England laughed, failing to keep a straight face during the Frenchman's performance.

Long after they finished their food and the bill had been paid, the two men just sat at their table talking. They had both been drinking, and England was a little bit tipsy when the pair eventually left the restaurant. France insisted that he drive and that England spend the night at his house. The Englishman was in not in any state to drive right now.

**So yeah. Review please!**


End file.
